Sally's Spa
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: How does an iphone app bring two people together? I dont know. How do pigs fly?   Channy!


**Hey there. This FanFiction is celebrating the changing of my Pen Name. It was due to the amount of people I know personally finding out my pen name. I dont like my family/friends reading my stories. So now my pen name is TheNewAndImprovedGeorgyya.**

**I came up with this because I am obsessed with Sally's Spa :)**

**Disclaimer: Yah, dont own SWAC or Sally's Spa, but I DO own an awesome drum kit named Cher (Starstruck tag :D First person to guess it gets a shout out in the next chapter!)**

* * *

Chad POV

"No!" I heard a devistated yell come from m'sonshine's (I wish she was mine. Wait Chad, what am I thinking?) dressing room. I ran over to the room, wanting to know what was going on. When I entered the brightly coloured dressing room, I spotted Sonny Monroe sitting on the leopard print one-seater, stretched out, fiddling around on her iphone. She had a frustrated look or her face as her fingers rapidly tapped the screen. I smirked and leant against the door, watching her. I made my move when another one of her frustrated screams rang out through the dressing room.

"Hey Monroe" I said charmingly. She nodded a hello but didnt utter a word. I frowned. Normally that line would have charmed her. But she's too ditracted by whatever she's playing. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy towards it. Maybe, just maybe, she doesnt realise its me. She probably thinks its cloudy or rainy. If she knew it was me, she'd **definitely **look up from that stupid mooing phone of hers. I tell myself. But there's this other voice in my head that keeps saying: _Psh, yeah right! Of course she knows its you, she just doesnt care. She hates you because your a jerk to her. _Thats the voice that makes most sense, but I tend not to listen to.

I wondered over to Sonny's dressing vanity, inspecting the contents. There was make-up scattered on the benchtop, pretty boring. I looked up to inspect myself int the mirror when I noticed a photo in the corner of the mirror. It was only a small picture, but still noticeable. I leaned closer to get a better look. It seemed to be taken when we were on our 'fake date' to make James Conroy jealous. It was when she was leaning her head against my shoulder. It looked natural and perfect. I was just staring at the photo when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Chad! What are you doing here?"

I whirled to see Sonny standing up, her hands on her hips, an angry expression painted on her face.

"Sonny, you said hi to me when I came in" I said as if I was talking to a child.

"That's ridiculous, Chad. I dont remember doing that" She yelled. I couldnt believe it. A joke thrown in might help the situaton.

"Really, Sonny, really?" I asked in my Mac Falls voice.

"Where is this conversation going Chad?"

"Nowhere. I just came in here to see what all the screaming was about" I replied.

"Oh, I was just playing this new game I got on my phone. It's called Sally's Spa. Have you heard of it?" She questioned.

"Sonny, do I look like the guy who woud know of a game called 'Sally's Spa'?" I asked. Who did she think I was? A member on Chuckle City? Im sorry I dont act like a 5 year old anymore. **(A/N I personally love So Random!, and I hate Mac Falls, but I had to write this for Chad's POV)**

"Forget it, Chad. If you're just going to make fun of me and my games, then just leave" She said sadly. I instantly felt bad for saying that.

"Im sorry, Sonny. I promise I wont make fun of you and your games. Now tell me what 'Sally's Spa' is" I rambled while plonking myself down on the one-seater she had just been sitting. She came up behind me and held the phone to my face, going through the instructions. I didnt listen because I was too distracted by her being only a breath away. Her hair was now tickling my face and I could smell the sweet smell of the shampoo she used.

"-but these people may be good tippers, but they are very impatient, so serve them first. Chad? Chad, are you even listening?" her voice pulled me out of my thoughts about her hair.

"Yeah, impatient but good at tipping. Go on" I prompted, hoping she wouldnt notice that I wasnt listening. The whole time she was rambling on about this game, I was just concentrating on our closeness. If she leaned forward a little more, we would be touching.

I couldnt take it anymore. When she was in the middle of a sentance about this stupid game, I turned around and kissed her. She instantly dropped her phone and wrapped her arms around my neck, warmimg into the kiss. I pulled her onto the one-seater couch with me and we kissed for what could have easily been a couple of hours, which, in reality, was only a couple of minutes. When we finally pulled away, she rested her head on my chest, our breath's being the only sound heard. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I was basking in my moment of bliss when Blondie walks in a stops dead in her tracks at the sight of me and Sonny cuddling. Sonny wriggled out of my embrace and stood up, straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her hair to try to get the knots out from where my hands were.

"Tawni, its not what it looks like!" She exlaimed, though it was exactly what it looks like. Tawni didnt move for a while until, a minute later, she just moved her lips.

"Your dating the enemy? The rival? The devil? Your dating CHAD DYLAN COOPER?" She asked in rage. I probably should have snuck out when I had had the chance. But now there was no escape route. While Sonny desperatly tried to calm Tawni down, I picked up Sonny's phone and started playing on the level Sonny was paying on before I had rudely interupted. It was paused so I continued it and started playing. I finished the level not long after, and went to the next one. This is actually pretty good, though i'd never admit to liking such a child's game. I was so absorbed int the game that I didnt notice Blondie leave and Sonny sneak up behind me.

"Chad?" Sonny asked cheekily.

I gulped. "Yes?"

"Are you playing Sally's Spa?"

* * *

**Fin.**

**I never understood 'fin'. Is it meant to represent finished? Well, im finished.**

**Maybe i'll add another chapter if I get enough reviews.**

**So please R&R**

**Love**

**TNAIGeorgyya**


End file.
